dragon_diarysfandomcom-20200213-history
Demetria Taylor
Demetria Taylor, is the girl of the crime boss, Travis Keaton (The Fox), who also calls herself the Chiraq Trap Queen or simply called The Bad Chick of the Fox. Demetria is very independent when she isn’t with Travis and handles business around Chicago when it needs to be done. When the Animal Pack and the gangs of Chicago became the main targets to the police, alongside police and detectives from outside of the city, Demetria does her best to redirect anyone who gets to close and or gives of a very violent warning to first offenders and a deadly lessons should the individual attempts to mess with her business or that of her man’s business. Theme: Mr. Collipark & Dirty Audio feat. DJ Kool - Shoulders Abilities, Strengths and Weaknesses Real Name: Demetria Taylor Alias – Chiraq Trap Queen, The Bad Chick of the Fox, The Bad Girl, Silver Fox, Dee-Dee-T (DDT), Princess of Chicago Information Born on ??? 22XX (early-mid 20s, probably 22-24) Place of Living/Birth/Current: raised in Chicago (High School Drop Out) Nationality: Caucasian/African American (Mixed) Height 5.1 ft. (155cm) Weight 122 lbs Friends/Enemies: Biological Family (unknown, abandoned and or runaway from), Travis Keaton/The Fox (Boyfriend, relationship with), Klaire Wentzil '''(Hatred/racist to, Enemy), '''Jerome White (Enemy), Mikhaela Terwillinger (Strong Hatred for, Enemy), The Sweets Gang (Friends), Blackfoot Clan '''(Friends) '''Personality – '''Demetria is someone who is easily angered and quick to smart talk any who disagrees with her. She has a tendency to mind trick those who she sees as an enemy or rival, when meeting with some of the police for the first time in a while, she often smart talks them and tries to trick them for they can’t pin anything on her crime related. Demetria overall is mean girl (at an aggressively high level). Demetria is often shown to be a racist to some extent. She displays this kind of nature to a teenage girl '''Klaire Wentzil, who tries to wise-talk her when Demetria messes around and taunts Jerome, especially when Demetria was obvious trying to recruit or influence gang members to do something. Klaire and Jerome went to retrieve something of importance, leading them to a house party, where Demetria’s influence new recruit were the cause of Jerome getting shot and nearly killed, only for Klaire to save Jerome. Appearance – '''Demetria often has short hair prior to her dropping out of school and turning to a life of doing bad things. She grew out her hair to the point where it was so much that it even pops out of her hoodie. She sports a black and gold hoodie and a white tank top with a pink crown on it. She has 4 gold rings, 2 for each hand and has dark blue/read skinny jeans that are in close resemblance to Travis Keaton’s jeans. She has a mark on her neck that looks like a slash mark, but it is really a birthmark, which she covers with a white dress collar accessory. '''Abilities Sweet Talking – Demetria is capable of using anything or anyone to her advantage. She has a way with words that causes her to trick or manipulate people when she catches them or within the conversation. This also plays into her being able to influence people, even rival/enemy gang members whom she either recruits with money or values from the Animal Pack and or by tricking two rival gangs to fight hours later, in order to reduce their ranks for her group to come in and kill off the fighting gang members, targeting their leaders and co leaders. All Rounder – Demetria can use any object or weapon to her advantage. She has no true skill to using weapons such as a knife, gun, etc, but is capable of using them in whichever way she sees fit. Weaknesses N/A and or Unknown Inspiration Inspiration for Demetria is the embodiment of a majority of female rappers and mean girls, specifically Rihanna, Nicki Minaj, Missy Elliot, and Beyonce combined with a hint of DMX and Busta Ryhmes due to the character’s quick to anger type personality. History of '''Demetria Taylor' '''Demetria Taylor '''had been arrested for several minor things in the past, especially when she became a progressively aggressive teen drop out that has turned to doing a lot of bad. When she was part of a gang for a brief amount of time, some assume she was a guy because at the time, '''Demetria '''had shaved her hair completely to blend in, not wanting to be recognized by any of her family members, friends, etc for she was trying to now join a gang. Over time, she began to distance herself from others and embrace the gang life until Animal Pack came to the scene. From there she switched sides and fell in love with the leader of the group, Travis Keaton. She began doing almost everything and anything for Travis and because of this the two are very close. After being with the group for some time, Demetria became a strong and yet violent co leader of the group. She also sports the same mask as Travis but in silver, however, she rarely dons he mask and prefers to do business as she usually does. This caused her to come into conflict or meeting with other gangs and bystanders, two bystanders being '''Jerome White' and Klaire Wentzil, '''she was more hostile towards Klaire due to the young girl trying to be smart, in addition, she is borderline racist towards Klaire, who is often defended and watched over by Jerome, who she also mocks. Eventually the police took issue with the gangs and decided to seek out help after small pockets of gang violence too place in Chicago, which was influenced by Demetria and the rest of Animal Pack to gain members, kill off competition and spread influence, at times, the Animal Pack themselves also go to take out both gang members in an already in progress fight, which caused the neighborhood to be scared of the unknown gang. Police and detective units were sworn in from the East Coast to help deal with the threat, enter '''Mikhaela Terwillinger, who is the key figure into thwarting a good amount of the Animal Pack’s plans and pissing of Demetria. Eventually things begin to escalate, Jerome White being shot, massive outburst of violence in the streets when the Animal Pack made themselves known, etc. Mikhaela was able to track Travis Keaton for a 3rd time; however she is met with an armed Demetria. Demetria was defeated and her encrypted phone is what led to Mikhaela confronting Travis Keaton, eventually defeating him (Garret Marino assisting Mikhaela late in the fight) and meeting the true mastermind behind the very foundation of Animal Pack. It is unknown to what prison she was sent to after the events of Animal Pack, but it is made clear she caused a lot of hell and destruction as the sidekick and girlfriend to Travis Keaton and she is looking up to 50 years behind bars and tight security. She is only mentioned a few times by Mikhaela as an example.